Of Tainted Souls and Womanizers
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome begins to change. She's keeping secrets from Inuyasha and telling lies to her mother. With a few discoveries and the loss of a friend, she decides she no longer wants anything to do with the Feudal Era.
1. YOINK!

wwUzume: OKAY GUYS! I got the idea for this story after reading TONS of betrayal fics in the Sessh/Kags sections and on BUT this story isn't that pairing! This is just an experiment… so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! 

hDisclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing. Though I wish I did.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^

Kagome sighed as she jumped out of the well. She had finally gotten to come home after two months of non-stop looking for the final shards. They had finally defeated Naraku two months ago, and she had decided she needed to come home and inform her family and spend some time with them before she returned to the feudal era to finish her search.

It had taken two years to do it, but they had done it. Only there were still a few shards left. She had allowed Kouga to keep his two much to the ire of Inuyasha. Her reasoning behind it being that it would help them find that final shard. They even had Sesshomaru looking for it, though she believed that out of everyone, Sango wanted to find it the most. After all it was the shard that had kept her brother alive that they were looking for.

Kohaku had disappeared along with Kikyo shortly after the last blow was dealt to Naraku. She sighed and shook her head. Only she had known what had really happened to Kikyo. As soon as Naraku was gone, the half of Kagome's soul that held the dead woman to this world had returned to its rightful place. She couldn't bring herself to tell her half-breed companion. Not that she feared his reaction, but simply because that one simple portion of her soul had been with Kikyo for so long that it had been tainted, and thus the dead miko's feelings had been given to the living one. It had happened gradually, at first she just felt indifferent to his feelings, and then the indifference turned to a bitter hate that Kagome had never once felt in her life. At first she had felt horrible for the feelings she had felt towards Inuyasha, but soon that feeling vanished. The memories that came back with the portion of her soul that Kikyo had shocked her. To begin with she had always believed that Kikyo hated her with a passion, and had wanted Inuyasha for herself in Hell. But the dead Miko had regularly given Inuyasha a chance to stay with her reincarnation. He would always refuse and put Kagome down. When these memories came rushing to her, she had heard the words "Know the truth." And that was when the bitter hatred really began.

She had always been a loving girl and had never hated anyone. It was that bitterness that she felt that kept her from telling anyone, though Miroku knew. He had even commented that her powers seemed to be fuller, and that she seemed to have more energy. She had stumbled over an excuse but he just looked at her with a knowing level stare, but never said a word. She and Miroku had since then become closer, forming a bond that she could tell disturbed Inuyasha to no end. Inuyasha had always warned her that there was something about Miroku that he didn't trust. Even after they had been traveling with each other for over two years, Inuyasha still did not trust the monk.

Miroku, at first watched her constantly just like he had when he first joined. However this time he had nixed the lecherous hints and touches. He just watched. Though now she noticed something in his eyes. A look that scared her but at the same time excited her. Their friendship had started off with him teaching her how to control her "newly-acquired-out-of-nowhere" powers. He had confessed to her that he had never really truly meant anything he had said to her. He said that he could have never tainted something as pure as her in the ways that he had suggested. It was then that she confided her secret to him. He had just smiled at her and told her that it was for the best, Kikyo needed to be put to rest once and for all. The soul was no longer hers, but Kagome's. He had smiled sadly and laughed bitterly, he then told Kagome that now she was just like the rest of the world… she knew how to hate. That had shocked her…the way his eyes had looked when he had said that…it had all led to a few incidents happening between them that they promised to never tell Inuyasha and Sango. Just a few kisses really…and some touching…but they had always stopped before it got serious because she felt wrong for doing that to Sango. So far it hadn't happened again. Because Kagome was sure that if it DID she wouldn't stop it this time.

"Ah well s'not like Sango would actually complain…with how she treats Ro-kun you would think she didn't want him." She shrugged as she pushed the door to the well house open. She had started leaving a list of reasonable illnesses for her grandfather to use. He was to mark them off as he used them and date them. If he didn't and used another of his crazy ones, she would know and he would pay. Literally. With money. After the first ten slipups he started to learn. The box that held the money sat under the phone locked as a reminder to him. She never left any money in it knowing he would likely take it back, because the deal required him to put ALL the money he had in his wallet in the box. And sometimes he actually had a lot. She had thought it was a great idea and had actually started adding it to her college funds. Her Mama however didn't like it. She found she really didn't care what her Mama thought recently.

Running inside she shouted, "Tadaima!" Nothing. Well damn…she had come all this way to see them and they weren't here. Walking around the house she looked at the list her grandfather had used. 'Migraines, cold, sinus problems.'

"Well atleast he used better excuses this time. Even listed how long each of them lasted. Buuuut…this day doesn't have anything on it…hmmm wonder what he used…"

Noticing a note beside the list she read it:  
><em>'Kagome, we have gone out of town for a few days. Be back soon. Love Mama.'<br>_"Fawk!" she kicked the table just as the doorbell rang. She hobbled over to the door and opened it. Opening her eyes from her rant to the Kami, she saw a reason why she should have checked to see who it was before she opened. Hojo. _'Shitmotherufucker!'_

"Higurashi! Are you alright?"

"Hai-Itai- I'm fine Hojo-kun I just stubbed my toe is all."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want your blood pressure to rise again I-"

"Blood pressure? Hojo-kun I don't have high blood pressure! Grandpa was just pulling your leg!" She laughed it off and waved her hand slightly. _'So that's what that empty day was…the old man was gunna pay up whatever money he had. That's prolly why they went out of town…he prolly suggested it because he knew she would be home and would want his money…old man prolly spent it all!'_

"Are you sure?"

"Hojo-kun I've told you before! He over-exaggerated with all the illnesses I really had! I never had any of that stuff he said. Just colds and headaches! Besides, I'm perfectly fine now!"

'_God kami he is so dense! Why do the girls wanna hook me up with him?'_

"Well Higurashi-san I was wondering I you would go on a date with me!"

"Ah well Hojo-kun…um you see…I…"

"I won't let you over exert yourself! Just lunch."

"Uhh..alright just lunch..." Kagome sighed, "Let me go change." Her outfit was nice and dirty, and comfy. Opening the door more she allowed Hojo in, and showed him to the living room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I just need to clean up."

"Alright Higurashi-san." He smiled from the couch.

Kagome sighed mentally. No use in correcting him, he never seemed to listen. She ran upstairs and grabbed some clean undies and a bra then ran to the bathroom to the shower. A few minutes into the shower, her danger senses went crazy. _'He wasn't… he couldn't…not naïve Hojo…holy shit he was! He was spying on her!' _

She heard the door shut softly and she growled slightly. Her time spent alongside demons and demon slayers had honed her senses, and brought out her instincts in an animal like way. And him spying on her while she showered brought something out in her that wanted to strangle him.

She dried off and pulled on her bra and reached for her undies….THEY WEREN'T THERE! OH FUCK NO! She growled again and pulled on her robe. That lil pervert was gunna pay… She opened the door and marched out and into her room. Opening it slightly she looked in. Nothing. Good. She grabbed some more undies and then grabbed a sundress out of her closet and pulled it on.

She was gunna give that little bastard a piece of her mind. However, before she even touched the door handle she heard the excited voices of her friends coming up the stairs.

'_The hell! Doesn't anyone call anymore?'_

Quickly she locked the door and stepped back. Dear Kami she had to escape! They would never listen to her! They wouldn't even let her get a word in!

They started knocking on her door and calling her name. She had to escape! Looking around she grabbed some flip flops and ran to her window. Her fight or flight mode kicked in and she pulled the window up mumbling a crazy 'yoink' and giggling lightly.

Climbing out, she turned and shut the window just as her friends earnestly started banging on the door. They would never find her! MUAHAHAHAH!

Planting her feet so she wouldn't fall, she braced herself then jumped. She reached for the branch that stood a few feet from the roof, just as her friends were able to get into the room to see her jump.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes widened as she completely missed the branch and began to fall. She let out a squeak and waited for the pain that would surely come with her going "splat" on the ground. But the pain never came and she heard a grunt and felt herself fall on top of someone.

She panicked thinking that Hojo had been able to get down there before she could get away.

"Hey jo-chan are you alright?" The slightly pained voice spoke in her ear sending shivers down her spine. It reminded her of someone. Opening her eyes she looked into a pair of familiar violet ones.

"Miroku?"

***************  
>Duo sighed as he wound he motorcycle in and out of Tokyo traffic, Today was possibly one of the worst days ever. And that counted all the times Deathscythe had been blown up and he almost died. After the war had ended he had found himself with nothing to do. So he got a job with the Preventers and tried to settle down into post-war life. He had even found a cute girl that he had chased relentlessly until she had given into his advances. Fingering the small box in his pocket he sighed again. He had dragged Wufie to twelve different known and unknown countries to find the perfect ring. And when he had found it he couldn't wait to give it to her.<p>

Yeah sure he had been a known lecher. But goddamnit he was a reformed lecher! He had given up hitting on random women, and held eyes only for her. It had taken time and practice on his part, but he had managed it. His friends were proud of him. Though she didn't exactly like how he showed his affection…and he had plenty of bruises or hand prints on his face to prove it sometimes. Wufie hadn't been exactly happy about that…amazingly the Chinese man hadn't teased him about not being a man like he thought he would he just shook his head and said it was an injustice that he was letting her do that. But he didn't care…he loved her…

He had gone to her apartment to surprise her a day early, and what did he find? Her in bed FUCKING another guy! He had been so surprised that he had just stood there until he had been noticed. When he met the eyes of the man who was screwing his girl there had been a flash of recognition that had run through his gold eyes. Satchiko had only been able to gasp and start stumbling over an apology. The man himself had called him "Miroku".

That had been when he had snapped. He had always jokingly referred to himself as Shinigami. Well he had thought he had meant it jokingly, but even Wufie had mentioned how his eyes seemed to glow when he was truly angry. And boy was he angry.

He jumped the guy and landed a few punches. The guy cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Duo didn't care how hurt the guy was. He would keep going until he knew the guy was broken. He would make this damn dog-eared freak pay for ruining his second chance at happiness.

He had stopped short then…Seriously? Dog Ears? His eyes narrowed even more; that's what she liked? Cosplay? That had made him boil on the inside even more. This time he made to grab the damn ears off. But, when they didn't come off, Duo stopped and just gaped.

"You're shittin me…"

"Duo-kun please listen to me, this is a friend of mine…he came to me and gave me back the memories of my past life…"

"Usted caga mí…" Duo had reverted to Spanish as he shook his head.

"Duo-kun please, he gave me back my memories and he can give you your memories back too!"

"Usted jode cagar mí!" Duo growled out in Spanish before reverting back, "You expect me to believe this shit?" His Spanish American accent was still very thick. Normally he was able to speak perfect Japanese no hint of an accent.

Satchiko stopped and covered her mouth. Duo rarely lost his temper…but when he did, you had better pay attention because it was one of the scariest things in the world. His already oddly violet colored eyes seemed to glow with an un-earthly power. Which they did, now that she knew the truth… It was his holy power…yet it wasn't how it had once been…where his powers had always been slightly dark…now they were even darker and tainted…and it was all her fault.

"Duo please!"

"NO!"

Miroku I-"

"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell, get it right!"

"Did you say Maxwell?"

"No shit! Hard of hearing or something? Do those ears not work?"

"You're the one who took her! You're the one who turned her against me! Stay away from Kagome!"

Right about the time that they were both about to attack each other, Wufie blocked him with his Kantana.

"Maxwell, go home."

Duo started to protest with a snarl that amazingly translated to "Let me kill the fucker" in the Inu language. Wufie though startled and impressed just glared at him, "Leave Maxwell."

Duo growled again, but turned around and walked off. The last thing he caught Wufie seemed odd to him, "Lord Sesshomaru warned us that you would do this again half-breed."

About the time he reached the elevator he heard Satchiko call his name out. Before she could reach him he took off towards the stairs and ran down them and jumped on his motorcycle and just drove. Now he needed to find a jewelry store to sell this ring back. He WAS NOT taking that bitch back. No this time. Wait. This time? Had she done it before?

'_He gave me my memories back, and he can give you're your memories back too!'_

Thankfully he had stopped at a red light because as what she said come to mind he got a splitting headache.

What in seven hells was all this shit about? He had his memories! He remembered his childhood. All the horrors of his past. She was just making excuses. But why had that dog eared guy (those had to be implants!) called him Miroku? And who was Kagome? A girl he had flirted with and left? No. He didn't remember a Kagome. And what Wufie had said before he had shut the door didn't make sense. Who was the Lord Sesshomaru that Wufie mentioned? What the fuck was a half-breed? AND WHY THE HELL DID HIS HEAD HURT LIKE THIS?

Looking up trying to catch his bearings he spotted a big black dog watching him. Literally. As soon as he looked at it though it walked away, only to stop and look back once.

'The hell?'

It stopped and waited for him. He got a better look at it. It was a dog… but it was huge and looked more like a wolf. When the light changed he started to follow it. After a while he ended up in front of the jewelry store. Shrugging Duo hopped off and walked into the store. Walking around, he looked at all of the pretty trinkets.

"Can I help you?"

He looked up to see a red headed guy with green eyes. That wasn't something you saw in Japan. Though he did look Japanese. The guy gasped, "Miroku?"

What the. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? That's like the fifth time today!" Duo growled out.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake you look like someone I used to know. Now how can I help you?"

"I'd like to sell this back." He slammed the small box on the counter.

"Just sell it back? Do you want to buy something else?" The man titled his head to the side in a curious manner.

"No just sell it."

"Alright. Name's Shippo by the way." He took the box and examined the ring in it. "This is nice…top of the line…"

"Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. And I have to say that it's not every day that you get confused for the same person by two different people. And yeah…had to have the best…"

Shippo looked up thoughtfully, "Did the first guy have silver hair and look like an idiot?"

"You could say that. He also had weird dog eat implants on his head."

"Ahh yes. That would be Inuyasha. The idiot. What did he do this time? He isn't the reason your selling this back is he?" Green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Actually…I don't wanna talk 'bout it…"

An animalistic growl fell out of Shippo's mouth. "The baka! Oh wait till I find him and ring his half-breed neck!"

Duo blinked, but before he could say anything the door opened and in walked someone, who although looked familiar he knew he didn't know him.

"Ah Kouga there you are! We have an issue. He's at it again." Shippo sighed.

"Stupid mutt. It's not like we didn't see this coming. He did it before. He's a half-breed they are idiots."

"Yeah I know."

"Besides this has to happen. It's these events that lead to her doing what she did in the past."

"Uhh…"

"Oh damn sorry!" Shippo quickly counted out what he had originally paid for the ring plus a little more.

"Hope your day gets better." Shippo smiled before he ushered the confused man out and shut and locked the door.

"The hell?"

Today had to be one of the oddest days EVER. And the black dog was sitting beside his motorcycle.

"Hey there doggy, what's your name?"

The dog growled and somewhat rolled it's eyes at him. It got up and walked to the corner then stopped and looked back.

"Do you want me to follow?"

The dog snorted and nodded. NODDED? He knew dogs were smart…but dogs don't nod at you! This was not normal! Then again what about his day had been normal? Or his life for that matter? Against his better judgment he followed the dog. He got pretty odd looks too…course the dog was huge…and didn't have a collar or leash.

About the time he started wondering if the police would be called, they made it to a set of shrine steps. About a thousand shrine steps to be exact.

"You have got to be kidding me!" but the dog just continued on up the steps stopping to see if he was following.

"No way. I'm not going up those things! I'll die!" Duo protested.

The dog growled and came back down and started pulling him by his pants.

"Dude! This a'int cool!"

About half way up he heard some yelling, and normally yelling wasn't good. Not in the life of Duo Maxwell that is. Yelling meant trouble, trouble meant someone might get hurt.

The dog started urging him on more. "Do you want me to stop it? Who do you want me to save?"

The dog pushed him up the stairs once more.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" He took a few running leaps and managed to make it to the top to see a girl about to try and jump off the room of a house towards a tree.

'_She's not gunna make it!'_ He took off running and slid under her just in time.

"Oomph!" _Ahh that's gunna bruise._

He heard the girls gasp and felt her stiffen.

"Hey jo-chan are you alright?" He managed to choke out in her ear. He felt her shiver then she turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Miroku?"

There was that damn name again!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and pulled him up to dust him off.

"I thought you were someone else!"

"You're not the only one…" he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Kagome!"

'_This was Kagome?' _He definitely never had flirted with her. She wasn't his type. Too cutsie…

"Oh no…" she started to panic.

"Kagome!"

"Higurashi!"

Sensing her despair he grabbed her hand and took off down the steps.

!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Uzume: Okay guys! That is the first chapter! I know Kagome is acting OOC but, one it's my story and two she's been through a lot lately. Hope y'all liked it!

JA NE!


	2. Kagome's Emancipation

Uzume: Okay! I think so far from my friends and the one favorite I got the first day it was up that it's well liked! So Ima keep going! So here's my second chappie!

Duo: Uzume-jo-chan doesn't own any of us or any lyrics that are used in this chapter…she owns the ideas and the plot but not us!

!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

They were sitting in the café talking. After they had taken off down the shrine steps, they had run for a few blocks before jumping on a motorcycle and taking off again. They had ended up at the café which was actually within walking distance of the shrine.

"So you walked in on them…actually…"she blushed and couldn't say it.

Duo smiled bitterly and nodded. This girl was so innocent, something he **did** like in girls actually…innocent girls were fun to corrupt. Though, he could see traces of somethin almost as bitter as how he was feelin.

"And the guy had silver hair…and…dog ears?" Her eyes narrowed and flashed angrily. "I can't believe him! And he called you Miroku too? Like I did?"

Duo just nodded, he couldn't talk about it. He didn't even know why he was telling her about it anyways. He just felt like he could trust her with it all for some odd reason. Then he remembered something. "He mentioned you. Seemed to think I knew you, and told me to stay away from you."

She gasped in outrage, "Th-that jerk! He did what he did and had the nerve to say that?"

Duo laughed, she might have been innocent in mind the extent of being naïve about some things… but he could tell she didn't like being ordered around.

"That no good half-breed!" she growled out, sounding like a vindictive ex-girlfriend.

"What's a half-breed?" she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Urgle…well…a half-breed is half human…half demon…"

He blinked and then started laughing. When he finally stopped and looked at her she was frowning. She was serious about it…

"Close your eyes…"

"What?"

"You have hints of holy power…close your eyes…"

"Ummm…okay." He closed his eyes slowly.

"Now concentrate… reach your senses out…what do you see?"

"Nothing…"

"Concentrate…" she pushed.

He sighed and concentrated harder…then he saw this…ball of light.

"Do you see something?"

"An orb…"

"Touch it…"

"What?" he almost opened his eyes.

"Just touch it." she sighed.

He reached out mentally and touched it hesitantly and suddenly the whole world was filled with color… he could see blobs of light without even opening his eyes! When he DID open his eyes he had to close them again. Everything living was surrounded by a different color. Where Kagome sat was a pinkish purple color.

"Ahh so you see it? My aura? My Holy Powers?"

He just nodded dumbly.

"Now draw back slightly and open your eyes…"

It took him a few times but he got it right. She giggled at his expression each time. She remembered when Miroku had taught her that trick. She had done the same thing…and when she had done it she had been so excited she had tackled him in a hug…and they…she blushed and shook her head and sighed mentally. Miroku. It was obvious Duo was his reincarnation, but she had always hated being compared to Kikyo so she wouldn't even go there…not unless he really asked.

"Que pasa mi amiga?" She looked up at him confused. He was smiling in an amused way. It was a handsome smile…he was definitely a ladies' man, just like Miroku…

"Huh?"

"It's Spanish, means what's up.."

"Oh! I was just thinking…you're not the only one to ever be confused for someone you're not constantly." There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again. "Her name was Kikyo…and she was Inuyasha's lover before she was killed by a jealous…_half-breed_…. I'm thought to be her reincarnation. Nothing but a _copy…_an _imitation."_ She spat out.

He was shocked, who had told her that? "You're not a copy! Whoever told you that needs to get their eyes checked! Cuz I've never met anyone like you! And I doubt I'll ever meet someone that'll match you!"

She had to shake her head at that. He was just like Miroku; always knowing what words to use to sweet talk a girl intentionally or not.

"She said she could help you unlock your memories? In all the years since I found out no one has ever offered or even bothered to do that for me…" she changed the subject.

"Who's to even say that I am him huh?" he retorted quickly.

She smiled sweetly trying to pacify him. "While your speech pattern isn't the same…and we can thank the time differences for that…many of your mannerisms are, as is your aura, though it is slightly off... But I'd be the last person to start comparing you to Ro-kun…I'd be a hypocrite. However, like I said you do act similar… without the constant groping and asking random women to bear your children, though I can see from your actions since we've met that you're a smooth talker and ladies' man." He started at that comment. "But I can see that you are loyal… you would never truly stray, from a girlfriend or a friend. And you wouldn't rest until everything that is keeping you from being happy is gone."

He stopped and thought, "I used to be a womanizer. I…I _reformed _myself for her." He then laughed bitterly. "Ya know deep down, the whole time a part of me kept sayin she wasn't worth it. Guess I should have listened huh?"

She sighed and reached across the table and took hold of his hand, "Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back, and never moving forward so there'd never be a past."

"Why don't you?"

"What?"

"What's stoppin you? From just lettin it all go? No one said you had to do what you're doin. Technically you're the only thing stoppin ya. You seem like the type of person to give up on your happiness to help others, Ya know, doctors say that's unhealthy…let them help themselves…you just worry about you jo-chan."

She stared at him and thought on his words. He was right about it all, she just didn't know how to. "I'm really that transparent?" She sighs as he nodded. "I can't…I don't know how…my whole life I've always helped others…"

"You just gotta say, enough is enough..it aint that hard…how bout I help you?" He smiled suavely.

"I-"

"Kagome!" Her friends came rushing in along with Hojo.

"Dear Kami save me…." Duo heard her mumble.

"OMG! Kagome don't ever do that again! What were you thinking?" Eri screeched, making Duo wished he hadn't left his gun in his room this morning.

"Yeah! You could have been killed!" Ayumi agreed.

"How could you do that to Hojo-kun?" Yuka joined in the gang-up.

"Guys I-" Kagome started.

"I can't believe you did that! And who's this? Are you cheating on Hojo-kun? How could you?"

This went on for five more minutes before Duo lost his cool. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The whole café turned around and looked at them.

"Who I am, and how Kagome knows me is none of your DAMN business. All I know is that you three need to shut up and let her talk! Where I come from and where I've been, you don't run your mouth like that 'cuz it gets you killed!"

The whole area was quiet after that and looking right at them. Kagome was shocked, yet happy. She would have never been able to do that with them. And no one had ever done that for her either.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Higurashi is coming with us." Hojo spoke up and reached for Kagome who shrank back.

"Yeah!" All three girls agreed.

Before anyone could blink, Duo had jumped up and had Hojo's arm behind him and had his face shoved flat on the table.

"I suggest that you let _Kagome_ make the decision before you make it for her." He emphasized her name.

Each time Hojo tried to move Duo would tighten his hold. Then the girls started freaking out, and Kagome finally had enough.

"Shut up." She said it quietly at first. When no one could hear her over the screeching she snapped.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped slack jawed at what had just happened. Duo just smiled.

"None of you ever let me speak! You push Hojo on me and have been doing this since Middle School! And you know I don't like him! I never have! Never will! Do you know, that when I was taking my shower he peeked in on me and STOLE my undies?"

Duo growled and slammed Hojo on the table when he tried to speak up against what Kagome said. "She's not done yet!"

Before the girls could say anything she spoke again, "Of course you wouldn't listen! You never do! How could I? How could _YOU_? I'm supposed to be your friend! You're supposed to listen to _ME_! Not _HIM_! I've had enough! I'm tired of having to sit there and listen while you never give me a chance to explain myself! I go where I want. See who I want and DO who and what I want!"

The tree girls were so shocked that they had nothing to say.

"Higurashi –ack- please give me a chance. Go to a movie with me this Saturday."

Kagome sighed, "Did you not hear what I just said Hojo? I don't like you. I never have. Even if I ever did, that would have been ruined when you decided to watch me take a shower and steal my underwear." She stood up and took Duo's have pulling him away from Hojo. Duo grinned triumphantly.

"Face it man…you're not her type."

"Oh and you are?"

Duo laughed, "Maybe I am. But I would never force her to date me. I have tact man, and respect for women."

"I know your type! You come in and steal a girl from a guy and lead her around then you dump her when you find a better girl!"

Duo snorted, "Sure man…says the guy who stole a girl's pair of panties. A player I might be, but I aint no pervert."

Hojo lunged at him and Duo just punched him in the gut then the face. "You're pathetic man… I can tell just by lookin at you that you're a lil creep. I bet you've done this before haven't you? You find a girl who trusts easily and likes to help and you start this shit. Borrowin' a saying from a friend, it's an injustice that women have to deal with men like you."

He took hold of the shocked Kagome's arm and guided her out of the café. The others inside just watched as her helped her on his motorcycle and sped off.

They had arrived at the shrine a while back and had sat down on the steps and continued talking. She had filled him in on the whole traveling though time by using the well thing and while she wasn't sure that he believed her he didn't laugh. He also told her that he was a former Gundam pilot. She had been shocked at that, but only because the area she lived in was known to be against the Gundams. He just grinned and said that's why he normally didn't tell people.

Duo was in the middle of telling her about his friends when her mother appears behind them.

"Kagome Higurashi! You get in the house this instant!" Kagome cringed at her mother's tone. She was in trouble and she had no idea why

"Hai Mama. I'll see you later Duo."

"Alright I'll call-"

"No you will not! You are not to come here ever again or come see my daughter!" she pulled Kagome up by her arm.

"Mama! He's a friend!" Kagome interjected.

"Hojo's mother called me! She told me what happened! This boy broke Hojo's nose and tried to kill him when Hojo tried to bring you home after you ran off! And you didn't do anything!"

"Mama! Duo didn't try and kill him! And if Hojo's nose is broken it's his own fault! He's the one who is the pervert, trying to get a peep at me in the shower and stealing my undies!"

"Kagome Higurashi! I never want to hear you speak against that sweet boy ever again! Eri, Yuka and Ayumi will stand by Hojo, they saw him try and kill Hojo!" she scolded.

"Of course they would! They've been trying to get me to date Hojo since the sixth grade!"

Kagomes mother smacked her across the face, "Don't you backtalk me young lady! Get in the house now!"

Kagome stood there rooted to the ground shocked holding her cheek. Her mother had just slapped her! Her _MOTHER_!

"Hey! No need to get violent! I'll leave!" Duo stood up slowly with his hands raised. He had been in situations like this before during the war…the best thing to do was make yourself seem harmless and leave while getting what you wanted. He quickly hugged Kagome.

"I'll call." he whispered.

He stepped back and said outloud, "It was nice meeting you but you better listen to your mom." As he stepped away he slipped a piece of paper into her hand and winked at her before he walked away.

Her heart jumped in her chest, he wanted to see her again! After her mother had drug her inside and yelled at her she sat in her room and opened the piece of paper.

'Meet me at Tokyo Tower tonight midnight.'

Duo.

She smiled. He DID wanna see her again! Then she frowned. When did he have time to write this? And was she sure she should do this?

Hearing her mama coming up the stairs she hid the paper and flicked her lights off then jumped on her bed and covered up. When her mama knocked on the door she flinched. Her cheek still hurt and it had bruised.

"Kagome sweety?" She called through the door, "Sweety we need to talk…"

_TALK? She didn't even listen to me! Why should I listen to the woman who slapped me?_

The door opened and she knew her mama was looking in. "Kagome, don't be mad. I did this for your own good. You'll see and thank me one day."

_My own good? She slapped me for my own good?_

"He was not what you needed. He's no better than Inuyasha. Hojo is going places. And you could too if you just listened to me." Her mama shut the door and Kagome listened to her walk away.

Kagome was seething on the inside. Her mama was the one who was no better than Inuyasha! Throwing her covers off she jumped up and went to her closet. She was definitely going to meet Duo now!

She looked down at her sundress. This wasn't what she should wear. Duo himself had been wearing ripped jeans, a t-shirt and converse. She still had a few hours till midnight, so as she thought on what to wear she got an idea. Shopping. New style. She was changing how she acted…so she might as well get a new style to match her new attitude! She started pulling all of her clothes out of her closet and drawers.

Sneaking out of her room she searched for her mama's wallet. She could use what was in here AND her college fund. She had decided a while back that she wouldn't go to college. Fuck that! She was barely making it in High School! If she could have, she just would have stopped going to school. Well that had been the idea at the end of Middle School. She had still been in love with Inuyasha at the time and had wanted to be with him. Her mama had nearly blown a gasket when she brought it up. There had been no point really. With her being "sick" all the time, she had had to take summer classes to get into High School with her "friends".

"Bleh!" she moved quietly and made it to the back door. Going outside she took a worn path and opened the door to the garage. Her mama had bought a car a while back but only used to when they went out of town…which was stupid…to only use the care when going out of town was a waste.

Jumping in the Honda Civic after she opened the door she turned the car on and prayed no one heard it then drove off. Shopping Spree Time! Kagome felt awesome! She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since before her father died…

Duo lounged in his apartment on his couch. The phone would ring randomly, but he didn't answer it. He was too busy thinking on what had happened today. He couldn't for the life of him remember why he was doing this. Why had he told her to meet him at Tokyo Tower? He did want to see her again. Her presence brought comfort to his always turbulent soul. But a girl like her didn't need to be near a guy like him…

"Maxwell." Duo jumped and turned to look at his comrade, who had appears out of nowhere.

"When did you get here Wu-man?"

"I've been here Maxwell…your getting soft in these post-war times braided baka…if this was during the war you'd be dead." Duo just shrugged.

"Winner is worried about you he called fifty times and you didn't answer. He's acting as if he will have a heart attack if you don't call soon."

Duo shrugged again. "I was busy."

Wufie rolled his eyes, "Well call him before he dies from the stress of not knowing if you're dead or not. You know how he gets."

Duo laughed and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Before he could dial the number it rang and he answered it quickly. "Q-man I'm fine!"

"Duo…" That's not Quatre…

He stopped and his eyed widened then darkened. Shit he didn't need this.

"Duo please… listen to me." He remained silent as the person who Wufie had deemed was Satchiko on the other end pleaded with him.

"Maxwell…" He warned.

"No…" Duo whispered hoarsely into the phone and hung up. He stood there for a few minutes before turning to look at Wufie. His eyes seemed dead… he was broken. "Tell Quatre I'm fine. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going Maxwell? You better not be going to her…" Duo stopped and look back at him gratefully.

"Nah I'm not. I'm gunna go change my number and I have a previous engagement for tonight." He waved over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Previous engagement?"

"A date!" Duo yelled as the door closed.

Wufie scoffed, "Same Maxwell…never changing…." He picked up his own cell phone and dialed the familiar number. Waiting a few minutes until the other end picked up he spoke.

"It's time…yes…he's going to meet her tonight…yes…alright." He hung up then dialed another number.

"Winner, Maxwell is fine…calm down Winner, I just saw him. No he's going to get his number changed. No Winner he won't give it to you… I WAS JOKING! I'm sure you'd be the first person he would give it to. No he won't be joining us tonight for dinner. He has plans. No Winner not with _her._ No he's not going to kill them. Though he should….Fine I'll be there soon." [A.N. Poor Quatre! He's quite the mother hen isn't he?]

Kagome walked out of the hair salon with her new haircut to match her new style. Her hair was now styled in an a-frame cut with it longer in the front and shorter in the back and she had china doll bangs. She had hundreds of bags in the back of the car, and was currently trying to decide what to wear to meet Duo, and how the hell she was gunna get it all in the house. It was getting late…close to eight o' clock. If she waited her family out she could sneak in. But would that give her enough time to get ready and get there? She jumped into the Civic and drove off drumming to a song the she had blaring on the radio. It took her another hour and a half just to get through traffic.

Driving up the driveway she almost had a heart attack. There standing beside the garage was her Mama. Damn…here it goes…

She pulled into the garage and got out and smiled sweetly. "Yes Mama?"

"Kagome Higurashi! What do you think you are doing? I came out here to see if I left my wallet in the car and I find it gone!"

"I went shopping mama. I figured if I was gunna date Hojo-kun I might as well do it right. Look like a good girlfriend." She hoped her lie would work. "I don't know what I was thinking earlier Mama. Everything that is going on recently just has me so stressed…I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Thank you Mama. For helping me see the light." She ended in a sickly sweet voice. You know the one..the one that fools all the parents into thinking you're actually doing what they want you to do.

She crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed this lie worked. Even if it didn't she really didn't care…if she was gunna get in trouble she might as well do it right.

Surprisingly it worked, "Oh Kagome! I'm so happy! You and Hojo will be a perfect couple!" Her mama hugged her tightly.

Kagome gagged as she hugged back. Ick her and Hojo. No way. Letting go she stepped away, "I need to get my stuff inside and ready for Saturday. Hojo wants to go to a movie." Putting on a fake smile she grabbed as many bags as she could and started walking towards the house.

"Kagome…why did you go to this store?" Turning back she saw the one bag she didn't want her mama to see. It was from a lingerie store. _Oh shit!_

"I needed new bras and undies…mine have gotten worn from the travel in the Feudal Era…and Sango wanted to try a few." Lying was getting easier the more she did it.

Grabbing the bag from her mama she ran inside and upstairs and ignored the doubtful look. The store she had gone to was known for its bedroom attire. And she had actually bought some of that..and while she didn't plan on using it with ANY of the guys she knew at the moment. She DID plan on using it soon. But she did buy some matching bras and undies…mostly all silk or lace.

It took a few trips but they got it all up in her room. When her mama offered to help put it away she declined and said she had it. She grabbed a few garbage bags from downstairs then ran back to her room. Standing in the doorway she looked at the mess. Looking at it irked her. Unknown to many people Kagome was severely OCD. Messes drove her insane. However, she managed to keep it a secret while she was in the Feudal Era. She had slipped one time and everyone thought she had gone insane. But within the confines of her room she could be as OCD as she wanted. Running around she started putting things in their places. She stuffed everything she didn't want but was still good in one bag to give to charity and the rest she was just gunna throw away. They had been through Hell and back with her trek through Feudal Japan.

Once she had gotten everything done right, she pulled out what she would wear tonight; a pair of skinny jeans, converse, a tank top and a light jacket to match. It was about eleven and she needed to hurry. Thankfully with her hair shorter it wouldn't take as long to get ready. She giggled excitedly and ran to the bathroom walking past her brother. Grinning she pushed him into his room and slammed the door shut. Holding it in place she laughed as he yelled and tried to get out.

"You should be in bed anyways! You have school tomorrow!"

"So do you!" He yelled through the door.

"Nah, I'm gunna go back through the well brat!" She felt him pull the door once more and let go just as he pulled and watching in fall back.

Laughing she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She could hear him running to her mama and telling. "Pff what a lil brat."

Fifteen minutes later she was out of the shower and had dried her hair and applied her makeup lightly. She walked out to see her mama standing there tapping her foot. Behind her Souta stood smiling smugly.

"Kagome did you push your brother?"

Rolling her eyes she glared at her brother. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hai mama. But I had a good reason! He was looking at a dirty magazine! I didn't know what he did with it…but I saw it!" _HA! Take that brat!_

"Souta!" their mama turned and looked at him.

"I did not! She's lying!" He pointed at Kagome who just smiled at him while her mama wasn't looking at her.

"Why would I lie Mama? I would never lie about that! I saw it! I think it was Playboy…maybe Hustler! Whatever it was it was dirty!"

Her mama gasped and grabbed Souta by his ear yanking him into his room and slamming the door. Knowing she had to hurry before her mama came out she yelled that she was going to bed and shut and locked her door. Now all she had to do was wait.

Duo stood in front of the entrance to Tokyo Tower waiting for Kagome. He had been here for a few hours just thinking. Here at least no one bothered him so he could think clearly.

This was crazy…he had just broken it off with the woman he thought he was going to live the rest of his life with, and here he was meeting with a girl he had JUST met. And he knew she was younger…she couldn't have been more than seventeen. Her friends had been wearing school uniforms. And here he was twenty-five… Nothing wrong with it really…oh yeah it was ILLEGAL. And people would be against it because he was older…WAY older…Not that it mattered to him.

Wait. Was he actually considering asking her out? Was he really ready? So soon after Satchiko? Or was he just falling back to his old ways?

"Duo?" A soft voice reached his ears. Turning he saw a girl he didn't recognize at first. She was hot…clothes that accented her curves…wait that's Kagome!

"Kagome?"

She had cut her hair. Where her original style had made her look childish this one made her look older. And her clothes…tight jeans…tank top and jacket to match…and converse too!

He liked it. The earlier question of if he was ready to move on so soon came back to him. Was he really ready to move on so soon? Looking her over again he concluded that hell yes he was.

Grinning smoothly he held out his hand to her. "I love the look jo-chan. Suites your personality."

Giggling she took his hand, "Thank you D-kun."

His grin widened at the nickname she had given him. Oh he had her. Hook, line and sinker. Thing was, she had him too. He was man enough to admit that.

Not one to normally believe in love at first sight, he was beginning to be a believer. Her smile … her laugh … he wanted to make those things happen more. Pulling her close he began walking towards the entrance.

"Are we going to the top?" she asked curiously.

"Yep!"

"But how? It's closed."

"I have many ways and many contacts in this world jo-chan." He grinned as he held the door open for her.

As they continued onward she could hear the loud music. A party? In Tokyo Tower? She saw a few people run by her. They were all covered in different colors of glitter. She gasped. He was taking her to a Glitter Party. She had heard rumors of the world wide pandemic known as the Glitter Parties. They were Ecstasy Parties with glitter, hardcore music, hardcore sex… and they were always at random places. The location ALWAYS changed, and no one was ever caught. The police were never able to catch anyone who was connected to the parties because by the time someone realized the party had happened, everyone was gone. There had been one at the mall not too long ago. And no one had found out until the next day. It was actually said that they had managed to create glitter that had the actual drug in it. When it touched your skin and when you breathed it in…they called it Glitzing.

"A Glitter Party?"

"Never been to one?" He grinned lopsidedly at her. "They rawk jo-chan. Don't knock it till ya try it." The closer they got the louder the music got, and the more people covered in glitter there were. She could already feel the glitter in her hair and on her skin. Should she be doing this? I mean being with a guy that your mother didn't like was one thing. Lying was too…but glitter parties? Drugs, sex, and drinking? She was only seventeen… They passed a few couples making out…and even an orgy. Finally they got to where the music was centralized and he pulled her close. "Let's dance jo-chan…let the music take you away…from everything."

His whisper sent shivers down her spine. She already felt the effects of the glitter. She hadn't drunk anything…or taken anything and the world seemed to spin and glow. The song changed to an American song…she could just barely understand the words. She started to sway with Duo as the song began to reach the climax. The song actually talked about a party… and it included glitter…maybe this is where the idea came from.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

By the time the song ended the whole room cheered and pumped their fists in the air. This went on well into the night. She was having a blast, laughing and dancing with a hot guy. Finally after hours of dancing and drinking, Duo began dragging her out of the room and she noticed everyone else was leaving. Then they started running glitter flying behind them. As they exited the door she could hear the sirens. All she could do was giggle and run along with Duo and a few other party goers. He pulled her into and alley and they hugged the wall. They were both trying not to laugh but failing miserably. When the police cars passed chasing other runners they peeked out, he picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride and they started for her house.

"I had an awesome time D-kun…"she giggled again. "We need to do that again."

"Of course! I'm always in on where the parties are gunna be! Course it will be a while 'fore another one. Can't have the police finding us…would ruin it all." He squeezed her thighs slightly making her blush. Her inhibitions were out the window as soon as she started glitzing, so the next thing she did had her inner prude screaming. She started nibbling on his ear. He groaned, "Now now jo-chan I wasn't lying when I told Hojo I respected women…and if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop myself…" Not that he really wanted her to stop. He hadn't had anyone pay any attention to him like this in a while. Satchiko had refused to do anything with him until they were married. Oh how he had missed it. They reached the steps to the shrine. And since it was her first Glitz he knew she wouldn't be able to make it up. How the hell was he gunna get her into her house?

"Kagome…do you have a spare key to get into your house?"

"Urgle…yep it's under the mat!" He rolled his eyes. Typical. He walked her up the steps and thanked God he was in shape. "Okay Kagome…slide off..gotta get the key."

She slid off and fell on her bum. She tried to stifle her giggles so no one heard, but failed once again. He snorted and turned to her after he unlocked the door. "Think you can make it up without wakin your mom?"

She nodded her head while holding her hands over her mouth. But when she stood up and tried to walk she stumbled slightly. She caught herself then tried to walk again. It was funny. He remembered his first Glitz. Trying to walk up the stairs at Quatre's house without waking everyone wasn't easy. The others had always been light sleepers. Wufie had walked out that night in his boxer with Hirro behind him. That was the night he found out those two were together. That had made him fall down the stairs screaming. And she looked naturally clumsy anyhow. So he swept her up in his arms and walked up the stairs. "Which door jo-chan?"

"The first one…"she whispered. They were trailing glitter…and he knew he couldn't clean it up…damn…poor girl would have to explain it to her mother.

"Duo…could you…grab that yellow bag?" She pointed to the one that looked like it was overflowing with stuff. "And take me to the well?"

"The well? Why?" he asked as he put her down then picked up the bag.

"I don't need to be here when my mama wakes up…she'll see the glitter…she's already had a talk with me about Glitter Parties…" Smart girl… but why the…ohhhh she said it sent her back in time…but…he shook his head and headed back down stairs with her walking behind him. When they reached the well house she shoved the door open and walked in. Taking her bag she sat down on the lip of the well. Smiling at Duo she waved and leaned backwards and fell in. He ran to grab her but she wasn't there…not even at the bottom…so that meant…Holy shit….

Kagome was lying at the bottom of the well. She was having a bad reaction to the Glitter…her Glitz wasn't so glitzy anymore…she was still covered in it…she had to get it off…climbing up the ladder she began stumbling her way to the village. She had to make it there… suddenly before she could make it she saw something red coming her way. She had never been more happy to see him.

"Inuyasha…please…I need help…"

"Kagome? What happened? What's all this on you?" he wasn't moving fast enough.

"It's called glitter…I'm glitzing Inuyasha…please….I need to wash this off…" she stumbled and fell. He looked her in her eyes and noticed her pupils were huge.

"Kagome…your eyes…what the fuck did you do when you went home?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" She shouted. "Take me to a pond…a lake…SOMETHING WITH WATER!" she started pulling at her clothes and crying. Suddenly she felt her bag pulled off and tossed away and she was in the air. Then she felt herself plunge into cold water. That was the last thing she remembered.

Kagome woke up and it was still night time or early morning. She could tell because the fire was going…they normally didn't build a fire in this hut unless it was night time. Her head hurt…and she was hungry…

"Kagome you're awake!" Shippo exclaimed.

She winced…was he always so loud? Oh Kami her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into water…sitting up she winced again. Everyone was looking at her. She knew they weren't stupid, they had opium here…though they had a different word for it all she knew they knew what she had done.

"Kagome…do you mind telling us what the fuck that was? You were asleep for two days!" Inuyasha started on his tirade. Oh kami if he didn't shut up she would kill him!

"What Inuyasha is trying to say Kagome-chan is you scared us…you passed out then you wouldn't stop clawing at yourself. We had to strap you down for a while because you wouldn't stop. What was that?"

Kagome looked down. She felt bad for putting them through that…she was sure they had never seen someone almost O.D. on anything. "I went to a party…there's this new craze…they are called Glitter Parties…and basically the glitter…which is what was on my body…has this drug in it…I dunno what it is…but you Glitz…when it touches your skin and you inhale it…"

"DRUG?" Inuyasha bellowed. Everyone ignored him and continued looking at Kagome. "Glitz?" Miroku probed slightly.

"You get high…like with…ya know…opium…" she picked at her blanket. The silence in the hut was louder than Inuyasha's rant. "I…I decided to come back here because when my mama wakes up she'll see the glitter…she's already had a talk to me about it. I didn't know it was a Glitter Party until I got inside…he didn't tell me!" she covered her mouth. Oh no.

"He?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes…I went on a date…"

"With that Hobo guy?" Inuyasha stood up.

"No! You know I don't like him! I have other guys who like me! Inuyasha! No! OSUWARI!" he slammed into the ground. "If you go after him I will never forgive you!" Her threat was heard because he stopped growling and his ears flattened to his head.

"You're not my keeper! I can do what I want! With who I want! And I damn sure as hell can do WHO I want!" Everyone's mouths dropped at the last comment. Sweet little Kagome do something like this?"

"You hold Kikyo's soul…"He growled again.

"NO! It's MY soul!" she shouted at him. "It's been my soul since the day she died…she's the walking dead Inuyasha…it's my soul…if I wanna get high and go glitz I'll do it. If my mother can't stop me what makes you think you can?"By this time the sun had started to rise.

"You know what? Whatever! Let's just get up and moving so we can find them!" Kagome started trying to get up. When they moved to protest she growled at them. "I'm fine! I just need food and we can move on!"

They had been on the move for a few days now. No one talked. There was nothing to say. Kagome walked behind them all in a permanent bad mood and the rest of them were re-thinking what they knew of Kagome. They would glance behind them randomly to make sure she was still alive. Which pissed her off even more. She would meet their gaze unwaveringly. Unlike them, she kept her eyes on them. She watched everything they did. Earlier today she noticed something that she had never seen before. When Inuyasha was helping pack up camp… because they wouldn't let her…she noticed that when his and Sango's hands met by accident…Sango had blushed…she thought she had imagined it all. But she had continued watching those two. And they kept stealing glances at each other. No one noticed it but her. Shippo would have commented and Miroku seemed intent on making sure she was okay. Sango wouldn't do that…she loved Miroku…she wasn't a low down slut…

They had headed off where there was a rumor of a jewel shard. But it was nothing. Koga had dropped in to report. Thankfully he had given up on chasing her. But he was still protective and when he noticed how tense things were he automatically blamed Inuyasha. That had been annoying…this time she had stopped it by just shouting at them to stop and walking back in the direction of the village. She was going home. She would have to face the music with her mother sooner or later. Might as well do it now.

They were almost back to the village now… and just when she didn't think she could stand them looking at her anymore they reached the village. "FINALLY!" She shouted and took off towards the well. No one tried to stop her.

She jumped in the well and felt the pull. She didn't care what happened. She knew what was gunna happen. Her mama would yell at her. She would possibly watch her and make her go on the date with Hojo. Bring it on…

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^

Uzume: I hope you guys liked this one! I actually re did the ending…lol I have been listening to Take It Off by Ke$ha a lot and decided why not have an actual glitter party and have it the new thing for the world? Well there it is! And I will be fixing chapter 3 to fit this one.


	3. Duo I'm Home

Uzume: Okay guys here is the 3rd chappie! ^_^ I'm really happy with how this story is turning out! This chapter will be the first attempt at a lemon…HOPEFULLY I won't get flagged for it :/

Disclaimer: Any songs referenced in this chapter are not mine! Just songs I happen to like! As always I don't own any of the anime characters.

!#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Kagome woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining through her open window. She had once again snuck out to see Duo. When she had gotten home last week she had had the yelling of a lifetime from her mama. She had been forced to go to school and several dates with Hojo, who always had her home by ten. But every night she would sneak out and meet Duo. And when she wasn't going to school or with her "friends" she was in the Feudal Era.

It had been almost a two weeks since she had met Duo and each night they would meet somewhere different and either just talk or go to more Glitter Parties. She had told him what had happened and he apologized profusely, promising never to take her to another one. She had just laughed and said she it was fine. She told him she had been practicing climbing the tree and would use that to get in. And that she would shower as soon as she got home. This time she didn't get home until 5 am and she had actually climbed through her window. It was a lot easier to do in jeans and converse.

She looked at her clock and it said one o'clock. _Uh oh._ She had planned to go back to the Feudal Era today. Duo was going to be busy for a week so she decided that it would be good for her to head out herself. This was a good way to get out of her next "date" with Hojo. When she had told Duo about having to actually go on the dates with Hojo he hadn't been too happy. That had made her smile, though he had been serious about causing bodily harm if Hojo tried anything.

Groaning she made herself get up and out of bed. She didn't want to go back. She didn't wanna deal with Inuyasha…she might actually snap if he started yelling this time. She had thought about everything for a while after she had gotten home each night, and honestly she wasn't just pissed at Inuyasha…she was pissed at Sango too. How could the girl be such a low down slut? It wasn't hard to figure out; there was only one girl Miroku would bother changing for, and that was Sango. And if Duo was Miroku then that slore Satchiko was Sango.

And from the way Duo was talking…the way she could feel his soul screaming at the betrayal it had been forced through. It had definitely happened before. There was a tiny part of her that had wanted to believe that Sango wouldn't stoop that low. She wasn't blind. She had seen the longing looks between Inu-baka and Sango. But unless Sesshomaru had eventually mated a human and had a child who knew Miroku ( HIGHLY UNLIKELY!) it was true. There aren't many Shiro Inu half-breeds in the world. From what she had managed to get from Sesshomaru when he actually talked, and from what Myoga had told her Shiro Inu were rare.

Speaking of Inuyasha why hadn't he come to get her this week? Was he so caught up in finding Kikyo and screwing Sango that he had forgotten her? Did he and Sango get together because they both got hung up in finding their dead loved ones? So much so that they went to each other for comfort? That pissed her off even more. She didn't care what Inuyasha did…he could sleep with anyone he wanted. But Sango…she was supposed to be in love with Miroku!

She sighed, to know the future before it happened was a dangerous thing….or would it be the past? Because it had happened for the rest of the world, but not for her.

"BLEH! Temporal Mechanics gives me such a headache!" she threw her hands up. After she had gathered all of her stuff in her horrible yellow bag she went down stairs.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. You sure have been sleeping in a lot lately…and not going to school." Her Mama stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I haven't been sleeping well recently…I keep having nightmares…and I didn't wanna go to school without enough rest." Kagome shrugged. "Did Inuyasha come by for me at all?"

"No he didn't. Why don't you stay for the rest of the week. You do have that date with Hojo in a few days. And I'm sure that last shard can wait."

Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "Mama we need to find that last shard. When we find it and wish the tama away, I'll be able to come back for good. If I can get back Saturday I'll go on the date with Hojo."

Her mama looked shocked. But before she could say anything Kagome had walked by and headed out the door. Outside Kagome came face to face with three yokai who shouldn't be on her side of the well, and one she didn't recognize.

"Kagome!" she was swept up in a hug.

"Koga? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"We came to make sure that everything was alright Mama." A young red headed man stepped up.

"Shippo? Dear Kami look at you! You've gotten so big!" she pulled herself out of Koga's hold and glomped Shippo.

"Tell me, miko," Sesshomaru spoke up. "What did you plan to do about those two?"

She knew who he was speaking about. "I'm not sure…but I'm not gunna sit by and watch Miroku get hurt because those two couldn't keep their hands to themselves!"

"Onnanako… If you do that…" the yokai she didn't recognize spoke, "Duo won't exist. Not in the way that you or I know him."

She gasped. "You know Duo?"

He smiled, "I'm sure Maxwell told you about me. The braided baka was never good at keeping his mouth shut."

"You're Wufie?"

"Hai, I've worked alongside Duo for years…and I can say that though all these things hurt him, they have made him who is today. And I respect who he is. If you do something about those two, he won't be the same person. And I won't sit by and let that happen." Wufie's eyes flashed a reddish black.

"He's right mama… one of us if not all of us has always been watching him, his whole life. He needed what happened in the past to shape who he is today." Shippo places his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked down, "And who he is…he's perfect the way he is. I'd never change him." She looked at them with determination.

They all nodded at her. "But what am I gunna do? I can't just go on like I don't know!"

"Just go on like you have been…do what you have been…the pain won't be as harsh for him." Koga smiled at her. "Oh and here are my shards." He handed them to her. "I haven't needed them in a long time."

Kagome stood there confused as they walked off. _Do what I have been?_

She shrugged as she turned on her recently revamped iPod listening to a random song, and pocketed the shards.

"It's too bad we couldn't tell her what she's gunna find and have to go through when she gets there." Shippo sighed.

"I know kid…but she would try and stop it all…you know how she is." Koga nodded.

"It all has to happen…if this doesn't happen Duo won't exist…and neither will Deathscythe…and we all know that without Deathscythe the Gundam team wouldn't succeed at what has to happen. Wufie…let the others know that soon she will be joining you soon. The rest of us will spend our time messing with the half-breeds head…" Sesshomaru ordered. They all nodded and separated.

Kagome looked up at the blue sky just as the chorus for Blue by A Perfect Circle started playing. Suddenly a sense of dread hit her, something wasn't right. Quickly she started climbing up the rope latter that had been installed sometime last year.

When she reached the top, the back of a head blocked her view. It was Miroku.

"Ro-kun?" she whispered and took her ear buds out of her ears. He turned around and smiled tiredly at her. He had a black eye and was covered in cuts.

"Kagome-sama welcome back."

"Ro-kun what happened?" She crawled over and began pulling out her first aid kit.

"Oh it's nothing…just a little scuffle with Inuyasha… I wouldn't let him go through the well." He smiled painfully.

"You should have just let him come and get me…" she whispered sadly as she cleaned his cuts.

"I had the feeling you wished to be left alone." He winced as the antiseptic touched his cuts.

She thought back to her conversations and what had happened over the past few days. She was grateful that Miroku had stood up to Inuyasha. "Ro-kun is that all that happened? Nothing else?" She asked as she wrapped his "cursed" hand.

His eyes darkened for a few seconds before he answered. "Nothing else Kagome-sama."

"Ro-kun…" she warned, "what have I told you about calling me Kagome-sama?"

"You've earned it…but if you insist...Kagome…"

She smiled brightly, "I do."

He smiled back running his hand through her short hair and they leaned closer. Kagome's brain registered the song that was now playing. It was Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. It was the chorus that made her blush slightly though she knew the song had nothing to do with her situation.

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love<br>'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me  
>love,<br>Show me love, show me love,  
>'Til I'm up off the floor<p>

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love,<br>'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love,<br>'Til I'm screaming for more

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing back so early? And what are you wearing?" Miroku felt Kagome tense and saw her eyes flash with anger. Anger at being interrupted? Or what is something else? Did she know? How could she? He himself had just found out.

Kagome turned and glared at Sango who gasped and stepped back. Kagome had never directed a glare at her before. Then she looked at Miroku. "Hoshi what happened?"

"Oh you actually care?" Kagome sneered.

"Of course I do Kagome-chan! What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Before she could retort Wufie's words came back to her. "You've been so busy looking for you brother that you stopped caring about those around you that are living." Kagome snapped. "If you did I highly doubt this would have happened to Ro-kun. And by the way his name ISN'T Hoshi. It's Miroku."

Miroku gripped Kagome's hand. He'd never seen her like this. "You and Inu-baka are so worried about the dead you forget those of us who live! I know they mattered! But what about us? Huh?" Kagome stood up and pulled Miroku with her. "If you keep at it, you two will lose those who really care and all you'll have left is the dead!" and before she could catch herself she let it all slip. "Oh and each other. Oh wait! You've already discovered each other!" The whole clearing got quiet and Sango gasped.

"Kagome-chan we would never-"

"Shove your excuses! Let's see how you like having someone you love taken from you!" Kagome turned and pulled Miroku into a kiss. She didn't care who saw this, all she wanted was for those two to hurt like she and Miroku did. She felt him tense then wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

When they finally pulled apart Sango was crying. "How does it feel Sango? To have your heart ripped out? Sucks doesn't it? Well you should have thought about that before you turned to Inuyasha instead of Miroku. And _fucked_ Inuyasha."

You play games, I play tricks  
>Girls and girls, but you're the one<br>Like a game of pick-up sticks  
>Played by fucking lunatics<p>

"Why are you doing this Kagome?" Sango sniffled. "I didn't – we didn't-why?"

"Why? I'm tired of being stepped on! Tired of being treated like I'm stupid! Tired of being nice! No more! Because of your actions there's a soul that needs healing! A soul that I can feel through the well no matter where I'm at! Screaming at the betrayal YOU put it through!" She picked her stuff up and pulled Miroku along.

"Go back to Inuyasha, Sango. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Let's get the search on for your dead loved ones seeing as how those who live around you don't matter." She stopped suddenly then turned with a malicious grin, "Oh Sango…you know he would never choose you over Kikyo right? He'd sooner go to Hell with her. Then you're left with nothing but a dead brother." When Sango started crying again she and Miroku walked off.

Miroku was shocked. How did Kagome know? And when did she become this vindictive? He had known with the return of the rest of her soul that she had started hating Inuyasha…but not that she would turn a blind eye when she caused pain to others knowingly. He could hear the song that was playing from the contraption she called an MP3 player…her iPod… He couldn't understand what it was saying. But the song was loud and dark. Then Kagome began singing it in Japanese and the lyrics made him shudder.

"Can't you feel the poison rising out of the morning and clear through the night  
>You can feel my strength destroy you straight to the heart from the venomous bite."<p>

"Kagome…what happened to you these past few weeks? You hair is shorter…you're dressing differently…even acting differently...doing things you wouldn't normally do…" He spoke hesitantly scared that she would turn on him.

She kept walking in a random direction, "Let's just say that I had someone tip me off in my time to what was happening."

"And the soul that needs healing?" Though he was sure he knew who she meant.

She stopped and dropped all her belongings; another song he couldn't understand was playing. Turning to him she smiled. "It's you." She pulled him close and kissed him hard. Pulling back she whispered, "Let me heal you…"

As they lowered themselves to the ground the last part of the song he bothered to listen to suddenly registered in his head. It was like a light switched had been hit and he knew what it was saying.

I see hell in your eyes  
>Taken in by surprise<br>Touching you makes me feel alive  
>Touching you makes me die inside<p>

Something inside of him was laughing… a voice he didn't recognize. It spoke in a language he shouldn't be able to understand. _Jo-chan's a firecracker aint she? God I love that about her. So much better than Sango or Satchiko. Don't ya think?_

He had no idea who Satchiko was. But he did have to agree with the voice.

Duo was sitting in the restaurant talking to Wufie and Quatre about what he had been doing all week. Quatre being the Mother hen he was kept asking if he was sure he wanted to go through with everything. Wufie was staying strangely quiet. He just listened and would smile slightly every now and then. Suddenly Duo stiffened and he received what he guessed was a vision… he saw Kagome telling a girl off…she reminded him of Satchiko… she called her Sango…and the guy she called…Ro-kun? That was Miroku? Suddenly she kissed the guy then started walking off. He smiled when she made a rather snide comment then continued walking.

He could hear all the songs that played on her iPod. Show me Love…Sidewinder…Slept So Long…good songs…

He kept listening to what they were saying.

"_Kagome…what happened to you these past few weeks? You hair is shorter…you're dressing differently…even acting differently...doing things you wouldn't normally do…" _He was scared she would turn on him…

_She kept walking in a random direction, "Let's just say that I had someone tip me off in my time to what was happening."_

"_And the soul that needs healing?" _He knew she was talking about him.

_She stopped and dropped all her belongings; another song he couldn't understand was playing. Turning to him she smiled. "It's you." She pulled him close and kissed him hard. Pulling back she whispered, "Let me heal you…"_

Then he started singing along to Slept So Long right as they lowered themselves to the ground.

I see hell in your eyes  
>Taken in by surprise<br>Touching you makes me feel alive  
>Touching you makes me die inside<p>

He laughed and began speaking…he knew the guy heard him. _Jo-chan's a firecracker aint she? God I love that about her. So much better than Sango or Satchiko. Don't ya think?_

When he opened his eyes Quatre and Wufie were looking at him oddly. He just grinned and waved em off. He knew he shouldn't…but he did feel kinda jealous that Miroku got her first… but that was his fault…he didn't wanna take things too far too fast with her…but maybe next time he saw her…

As they walked back to the village Kagome explained everything that had happened on her side of the well. Minus how she felt about Duo, which she wasn't quite sure herself. All she told him was that Duo was his reincarnation. And she explained what had happened to Duo. Miroku for his part stayed quiet. He would ask questions when he heard something that he either didn't understand or wanted explained further. She could tell he was sad, but who wouldn't be? She had however finally realized what Koga had meant. She needed to be here for him…and give him love.

"So he called you…jo-chan?" he questioned…she had the feeling it wasn't just out of curiousity of what the word mean for some reason.

"Hai…it's slang for babe…" she said offhandedly. As they got closer to their hut they could hear Inuyasha ask Sango what was wrong for what they were sure was the hundredth time. But she refused to tell him.

Suddenly he rushed out of the hut and stopped in front of them. He sniffed then growled. "What the hell is going on?" He snatched Kagome away from Miroku who looked like he was about ready to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome whimpered then pulled away, "Why the hell do you think? Kami Inuyasha what does it matter? You have Kikyo." She then looked pointedly at Sango who had just walked out. She slapped Inuyasha's hand away and walked back over to Miroku. "Let's get this show on the road. The sooner we find Kikyo the sooner you leave us alone."

She knew on the inside that he would never leave them alone. Not when he found out the truth. But she could hope. Taking hold of Miroku's hand she looked back up at Inuyasha, "Besides… I can't wait to see's Kikyo's reaction when she finds out what else you've done….or should I say WHO else you've done?" _Too late…_a voice snickered in her head.

She watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in realization. "What didn't think I'd find out? That your shard detector was too stupid to notice? I did notice! I noticed a while back! But I refused to believe that Sango would stoop so low. But I was wrong!"

"Mama?" Shippo walked out of the hut rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stopped and sniffed the air. "Mama, why do you smell like Miroku?"

Inuyasha growled, "Because she fu-"

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Kagome screamed it again.

"Osuwari! I don't want that kind of language used around Shippo!"

Inuyasha growled and mumbled something into the dirt. Kagome did a good impression of a growl herself. "If you DARE to use any of that foul language I will personally S.I.T you until you turn inside out!" Shippo scampered up and sat on Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Now. I'm gunna go say hi to Kaede-baa-chan before we go. I want you to be up and ready when I get done okay? Then we can leave and get this over with." She turned to Miroku. "Do you wanna come with me Ro-kun?"

He smiled, "I believe that would be best Kagome."

"Alrighty!" She pulled him along to Kaede's hut. About a year back the village decided to build their group a hut as a thank you for everything they had done. The original plan was for another hut to be built for Sango and Miroku. But that wasn't gunna happen…she would make sure of it. She moved the flap to Kaede's hut and stepped in.

"Kaede-baa-chan?"

"Kagome child is that ye? Ye look so different." Kaede looked up from where she was mixing some herbs.

"Ahh yeah I had a uhh…I saw the light and decided to change muh ways." She grinned lopsidedly. She suspected that Kaede knew about her soul being returned. She never could hide anything from Kaede. The woman was too sharp. "Anyhoo I came to say what up 'fore we set out again." Kaede seemed shocked at Kagome's new way of acting and talking. She must have had to digest and translate what was said because it took her a little bit to answer.

"Aye I guess that is for the best that ye get the search on. I do not doubt that Sango would like to find young Kohaku."

Kagome snorted then nodded, "Yeah and I'm sure Inuyasha would like to find Kikyo."

"Kagome child, when will ye tell Inuyasha the truth? The rest of us can tell that ye have been given the rest of ye soul back."

Kagome sighed, "I can't…something in me just…won't let it out. What I learned from Kikyo when it was returned…after I saw all that…I REFUSE to tell him…I trusted him…and he…he betrayed me…and no I don't blame Kikyo. It's no more her fault than it is mine…but he gets to suffer like he made me suffer…he strung me along…without having the decency to tell me to my face…the least he could have done was tell me instead of treating me like shit. I could have dealt with being rejected. But being put down and told I'm not good enough! No! I won't deal with that!"

After her outburst everything went quiet in the hut. This new Kagome was different. The Kagome they knew would never want to purposefully cause pain to someone she cared about, even if they had hurt her before. She just didn't have it in her.

There was a gasp behind them and they turned to see Sango standing in the door way her hands over her mouth. However before she spoke, Kagome made her scathing remark. "You have no room to comment because of your recent activities Sango. As I said before, it's my soul, so I will do what I want. And if you breathe a word of this to Inuyasha…" she let the threat hang in the air. They all looked at her like she had grown a second head. Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the door.

"I found another lead on where Kikyo could be! Let's get moving! Come on! What are you all standin around for? Let's go!" The all merely rolled their eyes and started moving.

With this new information Inuyasha herded them along without many breaks. Even Kagome's Osuwari didn't work for long. In the end Kagome just sat in the middle of the road and told him when he found her he could come back and get them and smirking at the knowledge that even if he DID continue without them he wouldn't find her. In the end he grudgingly sat down and let them rest. This went on for a week and they were about to start the second week of looking. They had already searched the surrounding area that she was supposedly sighted at. Now he wanted to keep moving.

"Nuh uh! I've got stuff I have to do at home. You can keep searching without me or whatever, but I am going home!" Kagome stood with both hands on her hips glaring at Inu-baka. "I do have a life ya know! People I wanna see! Things I wanna do! So yeah, you can go suck it!" She turned and stalked off. Thankfully they had traveled all of Japan so much that she had no need to use a map. She just automatically knew her way back to the well.

"Osuwari!" She would say it randomly every five minutes getting louder as she went. She knew he was following her so she would put more force into it as she went. She would stop and rest when she needed it and continuously called out Osuwari. Finally it got too dark and she started camp and cooked dinner. Shortly after, the others joined her and she served them their own food. Thankfully Inuyasha chose not to join them. Prolly still out looking for Kikyo. How the woman ever loved him she will never know. Then again…she had wanted him to turn human…so she didn't exactly love him for him. Kagome snorted making the others look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" They all mumbled. She rolled her eyes stood up and grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him along into the forest. She went far enough away that Shippou wouldn't hear or smell what they did, and then they basically attacked each other. It had been a few days since they had any alone time. They took what they got but didn't want to send Inuyasha off the deep end.

They were ripping each other's clothes off only taking breaths when they needed to pull Kagome's shirt over her head. Before he knew it they were on the ground and he was trailing hot kisses down her nude form leaving fire in their wake. He began to gently stroke her core eliciting a moan from her. She felt his smirk on her skin as he gently began probing her slick folds, his fingers pumping into her quickly.

She shivered and arched her back as he began to suck on her small bundle of nerves. He pulled his fingers out and began lapping at her core one hand kneading her breast the other returned to its menstruations. When he felt her muscles spasm he slid up her body and slammed his hardened cock into her sheath. He wrapped both his arms around her body pulling her close as he rocked into her. Kagome cried out to each and every kami that she knew each time he slammed into her. He yanked her head to the side by her hair and bit her neck as she scrapped her nails down his back leaved angry welts.

She had discovered that she liked it somewhat rough. Hair pulling and biting turned her on more than anything else and he was more than willing to oblige to her wishes as long as he didn't actually hurt her. Incidentally she found out she could stand being bitten till she cried or at least bruised right away. While he wasn't quite sure about that as long as she was turned on by what he did he would continue doing it.

He pulled out and turned her over on her hands and knees then slammed back into her. The first time she had asked him to do this she had to explain the term doggy style. That had been funny. He went along with it and instantly liked it. This was her favorite position. He got in deeper this way and it just felt so much better.

As Miroku slammed into her she opened her eyes and happened to spot Inuyasha spying from behind a tree. Well more like he stood out in the open and gawking. She had no idea how long he had been there…from the look on his face it had to be since Miroku had pulled her hair and bit her. She smirked evilly and held his gaze and moaned out knowing he could hear it.

"Harder Ro-kun! Harder!" She even slid her hand down and began to rub herself as she met his thrusts. Before long, Inuyasha had fled, and she felt herself soar into her final orgasm and Miroku hammered into her until he reached his own peak. They both collapsed onto the ground trying to catch their breath.

"He was watching wasn't he?" She could hear the smile in his voice and she just nodded.

**********************  
>Conversation over the next few days was almost completely nonexistent… only Shippo chattered away constantly ignoring the angst between the adults of the group. And she and Miroku would whisper in each other's ears. When they finally made it to Edo Kagome went straight to Kaede's hut to tell her she was returning home. As usual Kaede urged her to tell Inuyasha of Kikyo's passing. Kagome said she most likely tell him sooner or later, but that the bastard had made her hurt for so long, she didn't see why she couldn't do the same. She heard the flap to the hut move and turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.<p>

Everyone just stood there in a staring contest. Then Inuyasha just walked away, or at least they thought he was walking away. Suddenly he turned and attacked Kagome. The world seemed to slow down for everyone in the group. All Kagome could do was close her eyes and wait for it. The only thing she regretted was that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to those that mattered. She felt Shippo cling to her. But the pain never came. Instead she heard Sango scream and felt blood splatter on her face. Slowly opening her eyes she she saw exactly why Sango screamed. Miroku had jumped in front of her to stop Inuyasha from killing her. She felt faint…in all the time she had been in the feudal era she had never felt faint…sure she had cried after seeing carnage…but she had never felt faint at the sight of blood. But this was different…this was Miroku…oh Kami…

She screamed as he dropped to the floor when Inuyasha pulled his hand out of his chest. "NO!" Even Inuyasha seemed shocked that this had happened. Kagome dropped to her knees and pulled Miroku into her lap. She shook her head, "No. No no no no no…Miroku please talk to me…"her eyes began to sting and her vision blurred.

"K-Kagome…don't cry…" he slowly reached up and touched her face. "I don't regret anything..A-all I regret is that we couldn't have happened sooner.." he coughed up some blood."No Ro-kun don't talk like that…you'll be fine…" she looked up. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THE MEDKIT!" Sango quickly moved to her bag and searched for the first-aid kit.

"T-there's no need Kagome… I'm already gone…" Miroku whispered.

"No…no you're not!" Kagome cried out.

"I am Kagome…my soul has already been pulled from my body." he coughed again.

"No we can get Sesshomaru to bring you back! He can use Tensiaga!"

"It's too late…I'll see you…on the other side…" he paused. "Jo-chan…" and his hand dropped from her cheek.

"No…" Kagome shook her head. "No no no nonononono NOOOOOOOOO!" Hugging him close she rocked back and forth sobbing. This wasn't happening! Miroku wasn't dead…he couldn't be…this was a horrible nightmare…yeah…she was still in bed at home…she hadn't woken up yet after seeing Duo. The thought of Duo only made her sob more.

When someone moved to pull Miroku from her grasp she slapped their hand. "NO! Don't touch him! Just go away!" Instead of going away however she was roughly yanked up and out of the hut by Inuyasha tossing Shippo from her shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" She struggled in his grasp. "LET ME GO YOU GODDAMN HALF-BREED!" She slapped him and pulled away. Everyone in the area stopped. Kagome had never called Inuyasha that…she had always called him by his name. "This is all your fault! He's dead because of you! Yeah, the soul that held Kikyo to this world returned to me! But it was MY soul! She was meant to stay DEAD Inuyasha! It's why I was born! But you couldn't just deal with that could you! No! And even if I had told you from the beginning…who fucking cares! Let her rest in peace Inuyasha! You tortured her enough! Chasing after her…keeping her here in this world because you couldn't let go! I know what you said to her! Every conversation you had with her! I know it all! She never hated me! She gave you the chance to stay here and be happy! She wasn't forcing you to go to Hell with her!" her lips trembled and she took a deep breath. "I hate you. And I'm not just saying that as Kagome. She hates you too. You took away our only chance at TRUE happiness!"

He growled and was about to attack her when they were interrupted by the shout of "Youkai!" and the village people scattering to their huts. Hey turned to see a black haired man wearing Chinese style clothing standing behind them. He was accompanied by three others. One was blonde and had loose fitting almost linen clothing. The third a tall brunette with his bangs covering one of his green eyes wearing something that would be found in the European Middle Ages, and the third a guy with chocolate hair wearing attire similar to Sesshomaru's.

She gasped…no way…it couldn't be…she knew Wufie was a youkai…but the rest of his friends too?

"Wufie?"

He seemed startled that she knew his name. So did everyone else for that matter. "How do you know me onnanako?"

"I-I…"

"Now, now Wufie…Lord Sesshomaru told you of her origins…it's possible she met you in her time." The blonde, Quatre, spoke up.

"And you're Quatre…and you're Trowa…and you're Hirro!" she pointed at each of them. They each nodded. "Duo told me about all of you! And I JUST spoke to you!" she pointed back at Wufie. "And you told me…not to…Oh Kami…DUO!" She turned and ran off towards the well.

Inuyasha made to go after her but was stopped by a kantana to his throat. "Make one move half-breed and your head is mine. She is under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru…the monk came to us not to long ago asking us to protect her from you. He knew what would happen when you found the truth out."

Inuyasha wasn't a fool…he remembered these four. They were his aniki's best generals, and wouldn't think twice about killing him. Wufie was from the mainland…he was Kuro Inu. Inuyasha could just smell the fire and brimstone rolling off of him. Quatre was a Kaze youkai and he was also from somewhere on the mainland. Trowa…he had no idea where he was from… he controlled lightning…Inuyasha had felt the sting of it quite often as a child. And Hirro was an Ookami…related to Koga if he wasn't mistaken.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang at them. They all dodged as it crashed into the ground. Wufie nodded and the other three took off in the same direction as Kagome. "I'd stick to planning the funeral for the monk onna... instead of jumping into fights you can't handle." His black eyes began to bleed a blackish red as he looked up at her. Sango had never been more scared in her life.

"Sango…get Shippo and run." Inuyasha spoke. Sango just nodded and turned to pick up the kitsune.

"I won't hurt the kistune, half-breed. He is also under our protection." Wufie looked at Shippo. "Head west into the wood pup… Lord Sesshomaru is waiting."

He nodded and ran off. When Wufie turned back Inuyasha and Sango felt as if something dark and evil had just passed over them.

Kagome ran for her life. She knew she was being followed. But she didn't bother to check for who it was. For all she knew it could be Inuyasha… and she wasn't able to stop and concentrate long enough to see if it was. If he was after her…he would kill her…she knew it…she had to make it to the well…and seal it. Finally the well came into view, but she tripped.

"NO!" she reached out as if to catch herself on the well, but hit the ground hard.

_Get up._ She whimpered. She couldn't move…she hurt too much. And if it was Inuyasha behind her she was a goner.

"Umm… are you alright?" a concerned voice asked her. She looked up and Quatre was looking down at her worried.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Alright?" He asked again.

"I-I think so."

He smiled quickly. "Good." He pulled her up then dusted her off. "Can't have you doing back to your time all dusty and dirty now can we? Oh drats your covered in blood! Hmmm I don't have anything for that. A quick wash can get it out!" he began to ramble.

"Quatre…" Trowa spoke.

"Or we could get you a pretty new kimono!"

"Quatreeee…."

"Yes that will work! A new kimono!"

Kagome was scared. Duo told her he was a mother hen…but this…kami this was worse than her case of OCD!

"Quatre!"

"Ah!" he turned to look at his comrads. "Yes Trowa?"

"You were rambling again."

"OH! Oh my, I'm sorry!" he turned back to look at her and bowed low. "I forget myself sometimes."

"Uhhh its okay…" there was a lowed explosion nearby.

"Dear me it seems they've really pissed Wufie off…anyways we've come to give you something! Lord Sesshomaru stated that it was urgent that you get this!" he pulled a small bag out and Kagome suddenly felt the shard that was in the bag.

"The last shard!"

"Yes he said to give it to you and wish the cursed thing away. Well not exactly but I know he was thinking that." He smiled sweetly.

Okay this guy was creeping her out. She took the shard and pulled it out of the bag. As soon as it touched her skin it purified. She could finally go home…it was all over…she could be normal again! She pulled out the almost completed jewel and melded the shard to it.

"Now, you might want to hurry up and get through the well…though I doubt that Wufie will let him get close you need to get to your time before Inuyasha gets here." Quatre smiled. "We will see you on the other side." She nodded dumbly and started tearing up when he said the last sentence. Miroku had said that right before he…

Quatre turned her around and helped her to the well. "Good-bye Kagome… it won't hurt for long…I promise." She leaned back and dropped in. As the magic of the well flowed around her she began sobbing again. When it faded she curled up into a ball and began sobbing loudly. She didn't know how long she had been there when Souta found her. All she knew was that her heart ached. She was happy it was over…but she had lost something that had taken all her happiness with him…and brought it into this life…where he was waiting for her…she could feel it…she sniffled and smiled as she was helped out of the well and into the house. _Duo. I'm home._

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&U()

Uzume: DON'T HATE ME! It had to be done! +hides from angry people+ Miroku had to die so Duo could live! I'd like to thank muh friend Kaze for helpin me when I was stuck…cuz I would still be on page 8 if you hadn't helped me! And look! 16 pages long! TYPED! That's a record for me! Lol this is what happenes when you have a lack of sleep! Excited over being 14 pages long! And the actual story is 6,591 words! That's a record too! My stories are normally short! Anyways! I'd like to tell you I would LOVE to put a lemon in the story between Duo and Kagome...buuuut a) I laugh every time I try and b) I honestly think my attempt at one was sad…but if you can write one within the rules of this site I wouldn't mind adding it to my story! Just send it to me and I'll work it in.

JA NE!


End file.
